Érase Una Vez
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Ch 4; Empezó con una bofetada. Y muchos, muchos, celos. Lemon. [Respuesta al Reto #7 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma: ¡Toothcup Lives, Bitches!]
1. Primer Hijo

**"Érase Una Vez."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y libros).

 **Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless; Humano/Dragón + OC.

 **Resumen:** Furious II no podía ser más diferente que su antecesor, aun si este no lo quisiera.

 **Rating:** General.

 **Categoría:** Futurefic/AU. Fusión con trama de los libros. Romance, Fluff, con algo de Suspenso. ¿Crack? Quizás.

 **Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #7 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma: ¡Toothcup Lives, Bitches_!

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **1.**

 **La primera vez que Hiccup se percató de tener una nueva familia.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Furious II no podía ser más diferente que su antecesor, aun si este no lo quisiera.

"¿Qué pasa, pequeño?" Hiccup le susurró al pequeño Night Fury acurrucado a su lado. La fogata de la habitación perduraba con su iluminación y calor. "¿Extrañas a la lagartija?"

Ojos azules se agrandaron en sorpresa al escuchar los relámpagos de la tormenta rugiendo afuera. Hiccup rio, algo pícaro. Furious era tímido, más no temeroso. Para ser una cría de cuatro meses, tenía un temperamento bastante sereno. Sin embargo, había momentos especiales como este, donde sólo frente a Hiccup dejaba su guardia caer.

"No te preocupes, volverá pronto. Toothless está cerciorándose de que Berk esté seguro por la noche de hoy." Las escamas del dragón eran más suaves que las de Toothless. Más sensibles. Por ello, cuando Hiccup le hizo cosquillas en su panza, Furious se convirtió en una bola de risas y gruñidos indignados.

Había trascurrido un año desde que Toothless se había embarcado en un viaje personal, buscando lo que quedaba de su raza.

Ocho meses después había regresado con un huevo y un viejo dragón llamado Furious, diminuto y arrugado, quien había tenido una historia muy interesante que contar.

Había resultado ser, que a excepción de Toothless y el huevo en cuestión, la raza de los Night Furies eran historia. Habían estado extintos desde hacía cien años. Furious I, un Seadragonus en el filo de sus últimos días, había contado sobre la unión entre ambas razas durante la Rebelión que había protagonizado junto con Hiccup II, en la época del reinado de Grimbeard. Aquella Rebelión había llegado a convertirse en guerra, luego en cacería, y para cuando la derrota había aniquilado a dragón y humano por igual, Furious había optado por hibernar junto con el huevo restante de su raza camarada. Habían sido tiempos desesperados, oscuros.

O por lo menos, eso había sido lo que Furious había creído. Nunca había esperado que fuera encontrado por Toothless.

Hiccup fue groseramente despertado de sus meditaciones, un rato después. Toothless escogió sacudirse del agua de la tormenta cerca de la cama, porque así era de desgraciado.

Furious yacía dormido al lado opuesto del humano, y Hiccup se aseguró de taparlo bien, antes de retirarse del lecho.

"¡Ugh! Hueles a perro mojado."

Toothless roló sus ojos. Sin embargo, una de sus alas se apresuró en acogerlo en un abrazo. Hiccup le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Todo bien?"

" _El perímetro está asegurado_." Fue el gorgojo acariciando sus mechones. Luego, un gruñido se agregó de la garganta de la criatura. "¿ _Por qué no está en su nido_?"

"Déjalo en paz. Se sentía solo." Hiccup golpeteó el pecho de Toothless con su puño cerrado. El Night Fury mayor solía ser duro con el pequeño, cuando Hiccup era el blando. Había mucho conflicto interno en su dragón a consecuencia de su viaje, y Hiccup teorizaba que Toothless no podía evitar desquitarse en Furious II. "Dentro de poco, necesitará lecciones de vuelo. ¿Crees estar listo para dárselas?" Debido a su larga hibernación, Furious II había tenido un desarrollo más lento de lo normal. Cuando Toothless había sido forzado a independizarse para sobrevivir casi desde nacimiento, Furious no había contado con la misma presión. Hiccup era un tutor paciente. Atento, y con escasas reprimendas. No estaba seguro, que con Toothless, Furious correría la misma suerte.

" _Ambos se las daremos_." Con un cabezazo suave, Toothless frotó su trompa contra la mejilla del jinete. " _Como si me fueras a permitir estar solo con él, sin tus instintos sobreprotectores consintiéndolo_."

Hiccup sacó su lengua. "¡Bestia celosa! Es tan sólo un bebé, Toothless."

Toothless bufó por su trompa. " _Es más que eso_."

Hiccup suspiró. Furious I había llamado al huevo _Reliquia_ , en su momento. Para cuando el huevo se había partido en nacimiento en los establos, el Seadragonus ya había perecido debido a su edad. Había sido como un intercambio tétrico de una vida por otra. Antes de morir, sin embargo, habían sido advertidos de que mucho poder antiguo se había concentrado en Furious II todo este largo tiempo; Hiccup y Toothless todavía no descubrían las verdaderas connotaciones de ello.

Furious II, también había sido llamado _Arma_.

Sin embargo, desde que Hiccup había conectado su mirada con la de aquella diminuta criatura de cuatro garras, por primera vez, el jinete sólo había visto a algo que necesitaba ser cuidado, protegido— _querido,_ como si fuera su propia carne y sangre.

Y de cierta forma, Furious II lo era. Hiccup tenía alma de _dragón_ , después de todo.

Hiccup besó el cuello de su Night Fury. "Ya veremos."

Reliquia, arma, hijo, dragón—sólo los Dioses sabían lo que resultaría de todo esto. Pero, una cosa sí era segura: Hiccup haría todo lo posible para que Furious y Toothless _nunca_ se sintieran solos de nuevo.

Podrían ser los últimos de su raza, sí, pero más que eso, eran el comienzo de la nueva familia de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.


	2. Primera Seducción

" **Érase Una Vez."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon, Libros de Cressida Cowell.

 **Resumen:** Tonto, tonto Hiccup. Toothless chilló con vergüenza. " _No. No me toques. Hoy no me Toques."_

 **Pareja:** Hiccup/Toothless.

 **Categoría:** Amor, al que le vale un comino que sea entre un dragón y un humano. Romance, Humor, _**Lemon**_.

 **Nota 1:** Respuesta al Reto #7 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, grupo de FB.

 **Nota 2:** Fic inspirado por las manoseadas de Hiccup en la segunda película.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **2.**

 **El primer intento de seducción.**

 **[+]**

* * *

No fue sorpresa que aquel tipo de práctica fuera implementada a su rutina, tras el rotundo éxito contra Drago y su Wilderbeast.

Hiccup quería evitar incidentes futuros con Alfas que tuvieran aquella clase de influencia sonora sobre Toothless, así que seguir haciendo ejercicios con sus ojos vendados, fue de esperarse.

Al principio, vendar a Toothless tuvo el objetivo de construir confianza, de que el dragón permitiera que el humano se convirtiera en sus ojos y dirección. La voz de Hiccup tomó un nuevo significado, tras un largo periodo de entrenamiento. Para Toothless, aquel tenor—que lentamente estaba madurando en algo menos gangoso, menos juvenil—fue incorporándose en su ser, con _todo_ un _nuevo_ sentido.

"Escúchame, amigo." Era el ritualizado susurro, que después de múltiples sesiones, seguiría a Toothless hasta en las profundidades de sus sueños. "Concéntrate en mí. Bloquea todo lo demás."

Resultaba extraño. El Night Fury fue notando como sus escamas se estremecían más al tener los dígitos de su jinete sobre ellas, que la sensación de la venda en sí.

Paulatinamente, el feroz entrenamiento, fue convirtiéndose en dulce tortura.

Desde tiempo atrás, Toothless había sabido que Hiccup era parte de su ser, tanto físicamente como en el ámbito incorpóreo. Hiccup habitaba dentro de aquel espacio que hacía el corazón de Toothless brincar, y sus escamas brillar con plasma azul.

Toothless sabía lo que aquel fenómeno—lo que aquellos sentimientos escondidos en su pecho—significaba. Sabía que no debería permitir sus necesidades más ferales intervenir con su relación de amigos. No había día en el que el Alfa no luchara contra sus impulsos básicos, con tal de mantener la normalidad entre ellos.

Así que, un día, cuando tuvo la certeza de que no soportaría una sesión con Hiccup, el Night Fury simplemente se rehusó a entrenar.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, hoy?" Manos en la cintura, y ceño fruncido bien puesto, fue como Hiccup decidió expresar su incredulidad al verlo huir de la venda y—consecuentemente—del granero donde siempre comenzaban con el entrenamiento. Toothless trotó tan rápido, que el vikingo no tuvo otra opción más que perseguirlo, la venda carmín colgando de una de sus manos. "¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!"

" _No quiero. No hoy_." Toothless gruñó, desnudando sus encías.

"Toothless, no seas holgazán."

El Night Fury roló sus ojos. ¿Holgazán él? Por favor. " _Iré a cazar_."

"¿Qué? ¡No! Espera un momento—¡Toothless!"

El dragón no dio tiempo para escuchar más quejas. A saltos, Toothless se profundizó en el bosque de Raven Point, no tanto para cazar, sino para bajar su temperatura corporal en el lago más cercano.

¿Cómo podía ser posible, que cada día, Hiccup estuviera obteniendo más poder sobre él?

A veces, Toothless resentía al humano por ello. A veces, _Toothless_ no deseaba ser llamado como tal. Quería ser libre, aquella criatura anónima y solitaria, que no se había tenido que preocupar por jóvenes de sonrisas bobas, y caricias que lo hacían temblar hasta la última garra.

La mañana se tornó naranja con el atardecer, entre menos lo esperó. Tan profundo en sus meditaciones, el Night Fury estuvo durante el transcurso del día, que hasta le facilitó la tarea de Hiccup para pillarlo a la orilla del lago.

El vikingo no articuló nada al llegar. Fueron sus pasos sobre el pasto lo que lo delató. Toothless mantuvo su atención en el reflejo del agua, sintiendo a Hiccup acomodarse cerca de su costado. El gancho metálico rechinó cuando el joven se dobló para sentarse.

Toothless miró la roca que su jinete arrojó hacia el lago, persiguiendo su trayectoria.

"¿Harás pucheros o me contarás que pasa contigo?"

Toothless respingó. Hiccup demandaba y demandaba, y el dragón temía que algún día no quedaría rastro de él, por haberle entregado todo. " _Ya no quiero entrenar. Venda no necesaria para trabajar juntos. Lo sabes."_

Hiccup aspiró en preparación de un largo discurso, pero Toothless fue rápido en actuar.

 _"Mi confianza es en ti, no en pieza de tela, Hiccup."_

Una exhalación resignada explotó de la boca del muchacho. "¡Está bien! ¿Cómo puedo decir que no a eso, grandote? Bien que sabes cómo… romantizar el asunto."

En cuanto procesó lo dicho, Toothless sintió la fiebre regresar. Se apresuró a levantarse en cuatro patas.

"Oye, oye, oye—¡No, no, no! ¡No me lo harás de nuevo! ¡Sienta ese enorme trasero de nuevo!" Hiccup lo jaloneó hasta que el dragón hiciera lo ordenado, y aun después, las manos humanas perduraron sobre su cuero. Torturándolo. "Calma, chico. Calma. No te preocupes tanto, todo estará bien."

Tonto, tonto Hiccup. Toothless chilló con vergüenza. " _No. No me toques. Hoy no me Toques."_

Hiccup presionó su frente contra el cuello del dragón. Toothless lo sintió reír. "Lo siento, amigo. Lo siento _tanto_. Pensé que sería divertido ver hasta qué punto… Pero parece que perdí en mi propio juego. Lo siento, Tooth'."

Un mal presentimiento fue creciendo en el Night Fury. "¿ _Hiccup_?"

Su jinete levantó su rostro. Rodeó el rostro entero de Toothless con sus—cicatrizadas, galanes—manos. Había un tono rojizo espolvoreado sus mejillas pecosas. Había _algo_ nunca jamás antes visto, en su mirada. "Dime, tu gran pedazo de lagartija que me vuelve loco a todas horas, ¿no conoces el significado de seducción?"

Toothless parpadeó confundido. Respiró hondo, y se sintió aún más perdido, al reconocer la esencia pesada de feromonas desprendiéndose del humano.

Luego, justo cuando Hiccup pareció querer ahorcarlo con impaciencia, Toothless _comprendió_.

* * *

 **[+][+][+]**

* * *

"Estás… Ah… Estás vengándote de mí, ¿cierto?"

Toothless presionó las muñecas debajo de su garra con más fuerza. Hiccup estiró su torso en respuesta, buscando por las escamas del dragón con la misma desesperación que Toothless había estado sintiendo, todo este tiempo. "Vamos, Tooth… ¿No crees que hemos estado haciéndola de emoción demasiado tiempo?"

Con su trompa rastreando una vena del abdomen desnudo bajo su cuerpo, Toothless gorgoreó.

Las vibraciones de su voz parecieron tener un efecto placentero en Hiccup. El humano encontró impulso de formas imposibles, y en un parpadeo, las piernas de Hiccup se enredaron alrededor del cuello del dragón. Tan fácilmente, como le era respirar. "Tócame… Mmmg… ¡Vamos!"

Justo en medio de los muslos pálidos del vikingo, yacía una corona de rizos pelirrojos. Toothless enterró su hocico en ella para inhalar profundamente.

Hiccup hizo sonidos, que probamente, estaban asustando a la fauna.

"Por Freyja—Estaría tan mojado ahora mismo si fuera una dulce doncella, no tienes idea—Mnnnng. ¡Toothless! Déjame—Déjame moverme."

Toothless lo soltó, sólo porque grabar _aquella_ esencia picante en su nariz, resultó ser más importante. Hiccup se abalanzó hacia su cabeza de inmediato, sus manos maravillosas raspando expertas aquellos puntos entre escama y cicatriz, que sólo Hiccup, había descubierto hasta ahora. Sus pequeñas caderas reaccionaron, ante la presión que Toothless proporcionó con su lengua.

A su vez, el regazo del Night Fury pareció buscar por fricción contra el suelo, queriendo alivio, queriendo…

"Tooth—Dulzura, no podré—Ah. Si sigues haciendo eso… Sabes que pasará, lo has visto antes."

Durante noches donde el frio había sido demasiado, y Hiccup había buscando calor con sus propias caricias. Toothless lo sabía. Conocía la marca de la semilla de Hiccup embarrada en sus sabanas, tan íntimamente como la propia.

Con su lengua, el dragón bañó el miembro del jinete de raíz a punta, para luego alargar un recorrido hasta aquellas mejillas tan acostumbradas a montarlo y dirigirlo—Hiccup gritó. Sus uñas se enterraron en su piel.

Sustancia cítrica se disparó entre los dos. Toothless devoró hasta la última gota.

Las caricias de Hiccup se reiniciaron, tan suaves como los maullidos liberándose de su boca.

Sobre ellos, las alas de Toothless continuaron siendo un capullo de privacidad.

"Ven aquí." Besos tiernos acompañaron otra demanda de Hiccup. _Demandando-demandando-demandando_. Siempre demandando. "Quiero tocarte."

Toothless no pudo evitar la contestación, evocando los dígitos de Hiccup cubriendo su trompa por primera ocasión, a su recuerdo. El primer momento de intimidad entre los dos.

" _Tocarme… es todo lo que has hecho conmigo, ¿qué no?"_


	3. Primera Vez (Fishlegs)

" **Érase Una Vez."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon, Libros de Cressida Cowell.

 **Resumen:** La primera vez que Freyja lo nubló con sus impulsos, fue con la persona menos esperaba, bajo las circunstancias menos predecibles.

 **Pareja:** Fishlegs/Personaje Sorpresa.

 **Categoría:** Romance, Humor, _**Lemon**_.

 **Nota 1:** Respuesta al Reto #7 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, grupo de FB.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **3.**

 **La Primera Vez**

 **(Fishlegs).**

 **[+]**

* * *

La primera vez que Freyja lo nubló con sus impulsos, fue con la persona menos esperaba, bajo las circunstancias menos predecibles.

"Eres de mi sangre." El puño de Dagur fue una irresistible fuerza, manipulando la carne de Fishlegs con dedos callosos. Con puños que podían dislocar quijadas, si Dagur se sentía de buen humor. "Aunque afortunadamente, no de mi familia. Estoy harto de ese tipo de sorpresas."

Tirado en el lecho de su propia choza temporal, Fishlegs jadeó con la expectación. Había esperado por este desenlace entre ambos, y hasta aquel momento, Ingerman se percataba de ello. Ya no era un niño ingenuo, entretenido con dibujar nuevas especies de dragones con carbón y pergamino. Era un hombre que había visto demasiado. Un vikingo que había seguido a Hiccup a la guerra con los Romanos, consciente que lo cambiaría por siempre.

Los anhelos de su corazón no eran los mismos, ni tampoco los deseos de su cuerpo.

Durante su breve aventura, Ruffnut había complacido su carne con estas caricias, más nunca se había trepado a su cuerpo entero para dejarse invadir hasta la raíz. Nunca se había postrado sobre Fishlegs con tremenda hambre en su rostro, removiendo sus túnicas de dormir con propósito. Nunca había permitido que Fishlegs tomara control de sus encuentros.

Dagur se había preparado para la unión. Fishlegs reconoció el olor del aceite de oliva. Y lo _sintió_ , en el pasaje húmedo entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos gruñeron. Ambos hicieron de la copulación un acto intenso, un fenómeno de bruscas embestidas; bofetadas del trasero de Dagur contra su regazo, en cruda realidad.

La despedida de lo que quedaba de su castidad fue despedazada a mordidas. Fishlegs escuchó las carcajadas lunáticas de Dagur, y sonrió con ellas. Ruffnut nunca había sido tan vocal con su placer, tan desinhibida. Saber que Fishlegs era capaz de complacer a una persona a punto de esto, alimentó aquel animal siempre vivo en las sombras de su mente. Aquel animal que habitaba en su remota herencia Berserker.

Fuera de su carpa, el campamento debía estar escuchándolos. No había manera de disimular lo que estaba sucediendo: Ingerman estaba siendo montado por un demonio del Helheim, y lo estaba disfrutando.

Inmensamente.

"Uuuuh, sabía que no decepcionarías." Dagur gimió a todo pulmón, recargándose en el pecho de Fishlegs. Baba salía de sus labios. "Mi jǫtunn es grande de todo aspecto que importa, ¡ooooh sí!"

Si Fishlegs no estuviera sonrojado ya por el vigoroso ejercicio, el rubor lo invadiría por otras razones. Dagur siendo tan apreciativo, siempre lo tomaría por sorpresa (aunque en verdad, _no_ debería estar sorprendido, Dagur había comprobado una y otra vez, que lo que le atraía era la fortaleza, el ímpetu, el poder físico). Fishlegs tomó su pescuezo, y de su coleta pelirroja, le haló hasta saborear aquella saliva.

Por meses, había querido besar a esta idiota.

Tan siquiera, para mantenerlo callado.

Sus manos rompieron la túnica, la partieron en pedazos. Tocó toda la piel que pudo, pellizcando los glúteos pequeños del Berserker con tanta intensidad, que Dagur mordió sus labios con aprobación. Dagur era áspero en todas partes. Rígido. Bárbaro. Fishlegs lo recorrió con ansías. Su espalda hundida en el medio, cubierta en tatuajes. Las cicatrices de sus flancos. Los venas saltadas de sus bíceps. Los vellos de sus muslos.

Su miembro, lloriqueante por expulsión.

"¡Sí-Sí-Sí-Sí!"

Alzándose sobre Fishlegs, Dagur cabalgó ferozmente entre el puño de Ingerman y su regazo. Alaridos salieron de su quijada cubierta en barba. Su propia mano se dirigió a la de Fishlegs, mostrándole el ritmo que necesitaba, para culminar. Fishlegs no pudo despegar su vista de sus manos unidas, ambos puños moviéndose con un sólo objetivo.

Letanía de vulgaridades llenó la carpa.

Cuando liquido blanquizco cubrió sus dígitos conjuntos, Fishlegs pensó:

 _Ahora, no sólo compartimos sangre._


	4. Primera Vez (Astrid)

" **Érase Una Vez."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon, Libros de Cressida Cowell.

 **Resumen:** Empezó con una bofetada.

 **Pareja:** Astrid/Personaje Sorpresa. Menciones de Astrid/Heather.

 **Categoría:** Romance, Humor, _**Lemon**_.

 **Nota 1:** Respuesta al Reto #7 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, grupo de FB.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **4.**

 **La Primera Vez**

 **(Astrid).**

 **[+]**

* * *

Empezó con una bofetada.

Eret sintió su rostro ser volteado con la fuerza del golpe.

Atrapó la muñeca de la vikinga en el aire. La utilizó para jalonear a Astrid, para arrastrarla hasta una esquina inhóspita del establo.

"¿Quién, en nombre de Thor, te crees que eres?" Eret acorraló a la joven entre un pedestal, donde descansaba una silla de dragón sin utilizar, y la pared. Astrid había perdido todo su fulgor de enojo en el momento que había notado la fuerza de Eret aplicada a su persona. "¿Crees que puedes andar con estos jueguitos sin enfrentar consecuencias?"

"Déjame ir." Astrid intentó empujarle cuando Eret se acercó hasta aplastarla.

"¿Por qué? ¿No es esto lo que quieres?"

Astrid relamió sus labios. "Lo siento—No debí haberte golpeado, no sé qué me ocurrió."

"Yo sí. Estabas celosa."

Astrid gruñó. "Veo que mi bofetada te dejó algo averiado—"

"Lo que no comprendo, es por qué. ¿Qué no tienes una hermosa y letal novia que te mantenga satisfecha? ¿Por qué me andas celando, Hofferson?" Levantó el mentón de la vikinga para que sus miradas se entrelazaran. Por más valiente que Astrid quiso parecer, los sentimientos caóticos en sus ojos celestes, la traicionaron. Entre menos distancia creció entre sus bocas, menos pelea vino de Astrid. "¿Esto es lo que quieres?"

La besó.

El efecto fue inmediato. Astrid se colgó de sus hombros, mientras sus labios cedieron a su boca.

Eret la dominó con lo que tuvo a su alcance. Gimiendo en triunfo, alzó su cuerpo sobre los barrotes de madera. Sus manos se dividieron en acariciar un seno de la vikinga, y escurrirse por debajo de la falda.

Tal vez, si meses de tensión incomodándolos, no hubieran sido los responsables de esta colisión, Eret tendría la cabeza fría de ir despacio. Pero, no la tenía. Y estos meses habían sido infernales. Ver a Astrid pavonear con Heather por el pueblo, como si su deseo por Eret no existiera, le había exprimido de cualquier tipo paciencia. Astrid lo había llevado a este estado. Astrid había actuado irracional, cuando había visto a Eret queriendo divertirse con la Princesa Tantrum, no _él_.

Sus dedos masajearon la entrepierna de la chica. Sintió el pulso de su sangre, bajo la ropa de los pantaloncillos. Astrid chilló. Onduló su cuerpo hacia sus caricias. Sus lenguas se encontraron una y otra vez. Eret succionó sus labios, su mentón, se cuello, y tras desvestirla de su jubón azul, desvendó sus senos para succionarlos también.

Astrid mostró estar igualmente poseída por el deseo. Hizo sonidos inimaginables. Enterró sus manos en los mechones del navegante, despeinándolo, mientras sus pezones eran mordisqueados.

"No entiendo… Lo que hiciste… No lo entiendo."

Eret volvió a su cuello, suavizando sus besos. Tomó una mano de Astrid—un apéndice que siempre había considerado bello—para entrelazar sus dedos juntos. Cuando sus rostros se alinearon. Eret quiso consolar la guerra de lealtades encarnando a su mejor amiga. "Hay cosas que no están en nuestro control." Tal vez su romance con la Jefa de Berserk estaba careciente de pasión. Quizás, era solitario ser la pareja de alguien que viajaba tanto. Tal vez, Heather era la novia perfecta, pero simplemente, la atracción entre Astrid y Eret era demasiado potente.

Al rotar el cuerpo de la joven, Astrid se aferró a la silla de dragón. Eret cubrió sus espaldas, una vez que su propio torso fue desnudado. Ambos regocijaron al contacto de pieles. Eret dibujó curvas en los omóplatos pálidos con su nariz, inhalando el aroma natural de la mujer. El cuerpecillo de Astrid era hermoso, frágil en su tamaño, pero mortal con sus músculos reafirmados. Cuando los pantalones de ambos fueron empujados hasta sus rodillas, no hubo dudas a lo que se aproximaba.

Sus dedos masajearon el núcleo de Astrid, buscando por aquellos puntos que la nublarían. Frotó los labios de carne encendida, para conocerlos y disfrutarlos. Para marcar su sendero por el territorio más íntimo de Hofferson. La chica le entregó jugo, gruñidos de aprobación, y contoneos de sus caderas.

Dolería. Porque Eret estaba consciente de que Heather no era posible de esto. Dolería, porque Astrid nunca había estado con un hombre—No eran mejores amigos, por nada. Astrid le contaba cosas bastantes privadas.

Eret sabía que Astrid abrazaría el dolor. Ella no se preocupaba por algo tan mezquino.

Uñas se encajaron en el cuero de la silla, ante la primera volcadura de sus cuerpos. El gemido de Astrid fue tan retumbante, que Eret tomó su mentón para silenciarlo con sus labios. No dio descanso, una vez dentro, una vez unido con la mujer que lo había estado enloqueciendo por tanto tiempo. Embistió sin freno a su ímpetu, sosteniendo las caderas de Astrid, para que no hubiera escape.

"…Freyja." Fue lo único que Astrid repitió con coherencia. El resto fue una cadena de jadeos, gemidos, y besos húmedos, tejiéndose con el clap-clap-clap de pelvis y glúteos.

 _-Mía_. Eret gruñó para sí, uno de sus brazos apretando el pecho de Astrid, manoseando hasta que la piel de la vikinga ardiera. - _Mía, porque ahora que ya la tengo_ … Por encima de la cabellera cabizbaja de Astrid, una figura ajena se escurrió entre las pocas sombra del medio día. Eret reconoció el atuendo de metal y cuero. Los mechones color media-noche, que recién arribaban, seguramente buscando por su chica. - _No te la regresaré._

Heather se paralizó, a pocos metros de la pareja.

Eret mordió el lóbulo de la rubia, ignorando a su enemigo en favor de hundirse en el cuello de su flacucha amante.

 _-Seré el primero, y el último._


End file.
